


The Art of Bliss

by Nemirovitch



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/pseuds/Nemirovitch
Summary: Blissful moments and evenings spent cuddling lead to the possibility of a little bit more.





	The Art of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



Kira thought back to the times in her life she had felt utterly relaxed. Maybe there were a few times in her childhood when exhaustion overwhelmed her that she could think of a “relaxed”, but most times were as an adult. She thought of the blissful peace of mind she entered when meditating, or the soothing warm waters of the spa by the wide open bay of shimmering emerald waters. But lying on a bed surrounded by Keiko, Miles, and Molly, she felt herself transported into serenity.

She felt Molly's hand gently trail over her swollen stomach, sliding with a soft hiss over the silky fabric and smiled down at her. Molly returned her smile with a supernova-like grin and she settled her head against Kira's stomach, listening intently.

“He'll either be a dancer or a kick boxer,” Keiko said as Molly jerked her head back.

“Either way, he's getting plenty of practice,” Kira groaned, but with humor.

The scent of delicate flowers lingered in the air as a quiet melody played in the room. Kira didn't want the afternoon to end.

 

Another evening, Kira felt so huge, and she grumbled to herself as she shifted around on the bed.

Miles stroked Molly's hair as he whispered, “Out like a light. Bedtime for this little one.” He tenderly scooped her up and rested her over his shoulder as Keiko kissed her brow.

Kira brushed her hair out from her eyes and whispered, “Goodnight, Molly!” She watched Miles take her to her bedroom, then turned back as Keiko snuggled closer, struggling to stay awake. “I can go if you want to go to bed,” she offered.

“Stay for a while longer,” Keiko said sleepily, eyes now closed. She slowly moved a hand and let it rest against Kira's arm, next to her breast. One finger started to curl around the fabric of her top, above her nipple. It hardened at the unexpected movement and Kira softly gasped, both in shock and pleasure. Miles returned, just as Keiko opened her eyes and saw where her hand was.

“Oh,” Keiko moved her hand back. “I'm sorry, that was,” she stopped. “I don't know why I did that.”

“Don't apologize, I'm not offended,” Kira said, noticing as Miles had taken a step back in the doorway, then resumed his course, seemingly oblivious to what he'd seen. “Miles, _please_.”

“What? I thought I heard a conduit buzzing, must have been my imagination. I didn't see a thing,” Miles stammered as he gingerly sat down on the bed.

Fully awake again, Keiko broke up into a giggle-fit.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Miles asked Keiko late one night.

There was silence for a while. “I've been thinking of kissing Nerys,” Keiko finally said. “I dreamed about it last night, actually. But I could never go behind your back, Miles.”

“Interesting. Did she turn into me afterwards?” Miles asked, deeply amused.

There was a soft laugh in the dark. “No!”

“Maybe I should get back to sleep and she can kiss me,” Miles replied airily.

The bed shook from a wave of giggles. “Miles, no!”

 

Another evening came. Kira had discarded her uniform, washed, and was now changing into a loose, soft wrap. Her hand brushed over a breast as she smoothed the fabric down and she thought about Keiko, lost in her thoughts for a moment.

 

The hour grew late and Miles scooped up his sleeping daughter so Keiko and Kira could kiss her goodnight. He tiptoed from the room, leaving the two women alone with their thoughts. A rushed intake of breath, and both said each other's names, laughed, then stopped.

“Nerys, have you ever kissed another woman?” Keiko said in a rush.

“Kissed a woman. In _that_ way?” Kira answered with a raised eyebrow. “No, I haven't yet.”

Keiko blinked at her last word. “I dreamed you kissed me, and it was wonderful,” she blushed as she held back a nervous laugh.

“There's not a lot I can say about that!” Kira replied. “To tell the truth, I keep thinking of when you brushed against me,” Kira idly moved a finger over her own breast as she spoke.

Keiko covered the finger with her own hand, just as Miles walked back in. They turned as he made to leave again.

“Should I be seeing this? I'm not exactly complaining,” he dithered in the doorway.

Keiko didn't remove her hand, patting the bed with her other hand. “Miles, why don't you come and kiss me?”

“Excellent idea,” Miles exclaimed as he settled on the bed beside her.

Kira watched them kiss tenderly, wondering where they would take this. It had taken her a long while to be comfortable saying Miles rather than Chief, or just O'Brien. She knew that he too had hesitated to call her Nerys at first, but her name rolled from his lips warmly now.

Miles's hand joined Keiko's, and Keiko kissed Kira. Her lips were soft and warm upon hers.

Kira sank into a new feeling of bliss, reveling in the soft fragrance of Keiko's hair and the gentleness of their caresses. There would be time later to navigate their sensual desires, either to take it further, or sail on with tender kisses and embraces. For now, she was at peace and in bliss.

 


End file.
